Physics
by katie-elise
Summary: Zexion was sure that he’d never seen such a beautiful third class lever in all his life.


College Physics at 9 a.m. was definitely not the best life choice ever.

Zexion rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the sleep out of them so he could copy down the notes on the blackboard. Not that he really needed to take notes; he had a pretty extensive knowledge of physics already, but somehow his transfer credits had gotten screwed up…and here he was.

But Zexion was nothing if not studious. He would probably take 15 pages of notes on how to do addition if his professor recommended it.

So there he sat, hair gently shielding his bad eye. Zexion never told anyone, but his vision in his right eye was terrible. Having his hair cover it was actually kind of helpful, it let his left eye do its job without the right one always butting in and confusing everything. He could have worn an eye patch, but that was akin to admitting imperfection, and Zexion hated being flawed. Plus, he already knew one guy with an eye patch, and didn't want to appear a copy-cat, or worse, a flatterer.

Zexion snapped abruptly from his wandering thoughts as the professor chucked a tennis ball in his general direction. This particular professor liked to demonstrate everything with a real world example, which resulted in a lot of projectiles whizzing towards sleeping students. After all, the human arm is a great third-class lever. For a moment Zexion was afraid the ball was coming right for him. His eyes rounded in fear; having one bad eye means TERRIBLE depth perception.

Fortunately, a guy in the row in front of him snagged the ball out of the air with a gesture so natural and graceful that Zexion's fear was immediately replaced by awe. The boy who caught the ball gently tossed it into the air, simultaneously turning his head to glance at the row behind him. Zexion got a swift impression of dirty blond hair, sea green eyes, and a carefree smile before the boy caught the ball again and tossed it back to the professor. Zexion was sure that he'd never seen such a beautiful third class lever in all his life.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Over the next couple weeks, Zexion tried valiantly to convince himself that he wasn't a stalker. Figuring out the guy's name hadn't been very difficult,really. He simply waited until they had a test, and then made sure to hand his in just after the blond guy, sneaking a look at the name on the paper just before adding his own test to the pile. Zexion just managed to read that the boy's name was Penyx. He also noticed that he'd gotten the first two questions wrong.

Armed with this new information, Zexion set out to find out all he could about Penyx. But the guy wasn't even listed on facebook. Zexion tried every technological trick he knew, and he knew quite a few, but he just couldn't find any info on the gorgeous blond boy.

Finally, and with great apprehension, Zexion decided that he had to get serious. He had to confront Penyx…in the Real World. Zexion shuddered at the thought. He was so much more comfortable shooting off a quick message on facebook, or texting someone, than actually speaking to them. But…he was desperate. Every stinking day he sat in the 10th row back, staring at the back of Penyx's head, slipping into day dreams of being held by those amazing third class levers…

And frankly, the professor wasn't helping. If one is already having lusty day dreams, hearing about the attraction of heavenly bodies, rods rotating about their end, and the Force applied (abbreviated Fapp), well…it certainly wasn't getting Penyx out of his head.

Therefore, Zexion took the next logical step. He became a volunteer physics tutor. He had a sneaking suspicion that Penyx's scores weren't the best ever…and hopefully he'd show up to one of the study sessions Zexion now lead every Tuesday night at 8 p.m. in one of the spare science lab rooms.

The first session was a roaring disappointment. Not only did Pen, and Zexion had taken to thinking of him, not show up, two kids Zexion could not STAND were the only ones to come. After explaining for the third time that numbers go in order from low to high, Zexion was seriously questioning his sanity.

The following week, however, he was rewarded. He was sitting at the front of the little cramped room he'd been allowed to use for the study session, busily clearing beakers full of who-knows-what from the counter so that the other students could see him, when from the corner of his eye he caught a flash of gold-brown hair. Zexion tried to keep his eyes on the task, but his hands had started to shake.

"Hey! Demyx! You made it!" Some overly exuberant red-haired guy called out, waving his friend over to where he sat. At this, Zexion nearly dropped the hydrochloric acid he was attempting to transport to a safer location. His name wasn't Penyx. It was Demyx. …and his handwriting was absolutely terrible. Zexion grinned just a little; now he could find him on facebook.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Zexion couldn't say as he was developing any closer of a relationship with Demyx, although facebook had provided some good info. Still, the other man had at least started to come to Zexion's tutoring sessions every week. It wasn't exactly the perfect opportunity to ask someone about all their little endearing habits, their likes and dislikes, their life's story…but Zexion had a great excuse to be near Demyx.

He had been right; the other boy did struggle in the class. It wasn't that he was unintelligent, he just learned differently from how the professor taught. Once Zexion figured out the best way to help him understand, Demyx started flying through his work.

In addition, Zexion's fears that Demyx would never notice him began to fade, bit by bit. Now, when Demyx saw him in the hall, he'd smile and wave. As the semester wore on, the waves became more exuberant, and the smile brighter. Zexion tried to write it off as Demyx's natural enthusiasm and friendliness…but something in his head was nagging him to act. So, slowly but surely, Zexion started forming a plan…

Zexion was mildly surprised to find that, when it came to having a crush, he had few qualms about duping a few innocent bystanders in order to get what he wanted. This Tuesday, he had pulled aside all of his regulars after class to let them know that tonight's study session was cancelled. Well, that is, all of his regulars except Demyx. He was counting on none of the other students to mention it to the blond, and was rewarded when Demyx entered the small lab room at 8 p.m. only to find that he was the only one there besides Zexion.

For a second, Demyx looked confused. He looked over at Zexion, who had balanced himself carefully on the edge of the desk in a somewhat failed attempt to look like a sexy secretary. "Where is everybody?", he asked innocently, his eyes wide and uncomprehending. Zexion had never tried to be seductive before, but he figured it was better late than never. Slithering off the desk in the most graceful way he knew how, he sauntered over to Demyx, just breaking his personal space bubble, and did his best to make his voice purr, "Guess it's just us tonight". "Okay!", Demyx bubbled happily, almost skipping over to sit by one of the desks.

Zexion rolled his eyes; he wasn't sure if he was just bad at being seductive, or if Demyx was simply a little slower than he'd thought. But he figured that he might as well keep trying. He had a plan, and dang it all, he was going to see it through. Instead of sitting behind the desk at the front of the room as he usually did, Zexion walked back to where Demyx was sitting. He stood just behind the blonde's shoulder, "So, what problems are we working on today?" Demyx gave a little grimace, staring resolutely at his text book. "It's the one with the bear walking out on the beam, and the beam's held up by a string, and we're supposed to find the tension…but I just don't get it…" "Here, let me help" Zexion tried to purr again as he leaned over Demyx's shoulder, letting his face get too close for formality, his hair gently brushing Demyx's cheek.

To his vast surprise, Demyx turned his head so that their noses were almost touching, and dryly said, "Zexion, the seductive act is a nice try…but I like you better when you're just being you". "Whaa…?", Zexion's thoughts had all abandoned him. Demyx…liked him? It was…kind of hard to think straight when the other man was so tantalizingly close. Zexion could smell his clean scent, a combination of soap and sea air. Between that and the proximity of their bodies…thinking was for once something Zexion was struggling with.

"I know you like me", Demyx explained, "and I'm pretty interested in getting to know more about you than what you're pathetic facebook profile can tell me. Really, you need to update that thing". And with that, Demyx gently ran his hand over Zexion's jaw, pushing the hair off his face, and gently slipping the hand behind his head. He very slowly pulled the other man's face closer…ever so slowly…Zexion could feel the heat running through his body, wishing Demyx would move faster and release this tension, but too stunned to move himself. Demyx's lips gently grazed his own…Zexion's eyelids slowly drooped as he gave over to the soft, sensual feeling of soft lips on his own. All of a sudden, the kiss changed direction, becoming more passionate, more lusty. Just as Zexion sat down on Demyx's lap and threw his arms around the blonde, deepening the kiss as he pressed himself to the man's chest, the door of the lab was throw open and Demyx's red-haired friend barged in, saying "Yo, Dem, you in here? You know it was cancelled, rigggggggghhhhhhh…….uhhhhhhhh" his face turning the color of his hair, the young man backed out of the room, poking his head back in just before he shut the door to give Demyx a sly smile and drawl "niiiiiiiice".

Zexion was blushing scarlet, but Demyx seemed fairly unfazed. "Now where were we…" he purred, rather more successfully than Zexion, pulling the other man's lips back to his own. Zexion smiled, he could tell that physics had just become his favorite subject.


End file.
